


Chain of Gluttonies

by ConsumingRomance (CameoAmalthea)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Axel - Freeform, M/M, Namine - Freeform, Repliku, Riku - Freeform, Sora - Freeform, Zexion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameoAmalthea/pseuds/ConsumingRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vore fic (Yes I'm using this website to post some of the weirder stuff I've written). Repliku wanted to become real, at any cost...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain of Gluttonies

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If you haven't played or watched through the cut-scenes of Chain or Memories or Re Chain of Memories. Or otherwise don't know the story line of that game. This won't make much sense. If you don't like vore, you will find this fic very disturbing. So if you don't know the plot of Chain of Memories, or don't like vore I suggest you go to www.google.com and look up something else to do instead of reading this fic. Unless you plan to spork it, in which case have fun. Really, aside from the canon absorption being replaced with vore (my kink may not be your kink, but its ok), this fic isn't that out there.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and a good portion of the dialogue found in this fic is from the game Chain of Memories.

"Wouldn't you like to be real?" asked Axel. He stood calmly behind the replica as it stared at Zexion. "All you need is the kind of power that the real Riku doesn't have. If you can get that, then you can be a new person, not Riku nor anybody else. You won't just be a copy of someone, you will be unique. Your own self."

"Axel!" cried Zexion. "What are you saying to him?"

The taller Nobody ignored Zexion's alarm, and his question. Instead, he continued to speak to the Replica, as if this were the most casual conversation in the world.

"You know," said Axel, "he's as good a place to start as any."

The teal haired man's eyes widened in realization. Axel was trying to feed him to the replica. "You can't do this!" he cried, but he was quickly proved wrong. The replica grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the wall. Zexion had never been that strong; the youngest and the smallest of the Organization except their newest recruits Roxas and Xion. Unlike the keyblade masters, Zexion relied on illusion to fight, not his own power. Besides, his last encounter with the real Riku had nearly been the end of him.

Zexion was weak, exhausted from his latest battle, and no match for the Replica. In short, he was easy prey, and as the Replica wasn't human, he had certain, inhuman abilities. The power to absorb Zexion, for one, and the means to do it.

Axel looked on as the Replica pushed Zexion head first into his mouth. The clone pinned Zexion's arms to his side and pushed the smaller nobody inward as he gulped. He forced Zexion to his knees, and bent over him, swallowing down past his shoulders, pushing him inwards all the while.

If Zexion were capable of real fear, he would have been terrified. As it was, he could only sense the physical: the heat of this Riku's mouth and throat as his face was coated with warm slick saliva. He tried to fight against his captor, but it was useless. He couldn't get away, and no matter what he did the next gulp came and he was drawn inward.

Another swallow, and the Replica was up to his chest. From that point on it would be easy. The false Riku lifted Zexion off the ground and positioned him to slide right down. A few more gulps, and Zexion slid entirely into the boy's stomach.

It was dark inside, and tight. Warm flesh pressed against Zexion on all sides, as acids became to wear at him. He couldn't feel them though. You didn't feel a thing once you began to fade, except that you were loosing yourself. Like being pulled into nothingness. He knew bits of him were being pulled away, pulled into this Riku.

"So sorry, Zexion," said Axel as a smirk played on his lips, "you just found out way too much." The Superior wouldn't have been very happy with him for killing Vexen, after all, even if it was necessary to get close enough to Marluxia. Better there was no one left to tell him. Besides, being one of the original six, Zexion was sure to have been loyal to Xemnas, so it would be better for he and Saix if they got him out of the way. This way, Axel didn't even have to do the dirty work, the Replica took care of it, and then the real Riku would take care of the Replica.

It was a perfect plan.

He watched as the bulge in the Riku replica's belly disappeared. Zexion had faded, absorbed into the Replica. "Feeling better?" asked Axel. "Feeling ready? If you want to be real, then taking Riku is the next step."

The replica laughed. "No," he said. "You were right about one thing. He was as good a place to start as any. But why stop there? I want to be more powerful than Riku could ever be, and Zexion was weak. I need someone stronger. You're as good a second course as any."

"What?" snapped Axel, taking a step backwards, into a defensive pose. He didn't want to have to eliminate the Replica himself, but if the Replica was going to turn on him, he'd have to. Axel summoned his chakrams. "You don't want to fight me. I'd really hate to see you burn, got it memorized?"

The Replica stared him down. "Maybe you're right," he said. "I don't want to fight you. I need to save my energy for fighting Riku. Besides, you don't have what I need. Only a keyblade master has enough power."

"Keyblade master?" asked Axel.

The Replica said no more. Instead, he vanished into a corridor of darkness, leaving Axel alone in the darkened room. Sora! The clone was going to go after Sora! That wasn't good, destroying the hero had never been part of the plan!

The Replica arrived in the room where Sora lay sleeping, suspended in something like a giant egg, or flower bud. In front of it, stood Namine. She seemed surprised to see him there. After all, he'd said he'd leave them alone; they didn't need a fake friend hanging around.

Sora had actually been pretty nice to him, although that was probably only because some part of Sora still remembered what the real Riku meant to him. So the keyblade master's kindness had been misplaced. He was nothing to Sora, or to Namine. The witch who had given him a taste for what it was to think you were real, to think you had people that mattered, and that maybe you mattered to them.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I've come for Sora," the Replica said. "I need him." He stepped forward and approached the pod. "Stay out of my way, Namine."

"What are you going to do?" she asked, refusing to move.

"Whatever I have to to become real," the Replica said. "I really don't want to hurt you, Namine." He wouldn't hurt her. She had meant so much to him, even if it hadn't been real. All the same, he couldn't let her stand between him and Sora.

He shoved her aside and opened the pod. There, Sora lay sleeping. He looked so peaceful, so innocent. Sora. Sora the good guy. The truly kind person that might have actually cared about him. That was the kind of person Sora was.

The sound of a portal opening filled the room. The Riku Replica turned to see Axel.

"You're not supposed to do this," the red haired Nobody said. "You want to be real, then fight Riku. Leave Sora out of it."

The clone just laughed. "Sora said we could fight together," he said. Then he picked up the sleeping boy, and opened his own portal. The copy disappeared into another, unknown part of the vast castle, some place Namine wouldn't have to see, and Axel couldn't interfere.

The Riku Replica looked down at the sleeping boy. He really didn't want to do this. Despite all the darkness within his fake heart, there was some part of him that cared about Sora, if only because Sora had cared about him. "Don't worry," he said. "This way, you'll always be a part of me. You and I together, isn't that what you would have wanted, Sora? At least when you thought I was real. And with your help, I will be. And you and your Riku will end up in the same place, too. It'll all work out. I really am sorry, though. It's just, I want to be real, and you're the only way."

Sora was easier to get down than Zexion had been. Being unconscious, he gave no resistance. So, the silver-haired boy took his time and began at Sora's feet. He honestly somewhat enjoyed this. The way Sora tasted, and the feeling of such a large meal sliding down his throat. The way his stomach expanded to make room.

Riku's imperfect copy licked his way up Sora's legs as he swallowed more and more. Once he was past the hips, it was easy going, until he got to the shoulders. He held Sora's arms out over his head, and slipped Sora's shoulder's into his mouth. He gulped, and then took in Sora's head. The last thing to go down were Sora's arms, which were slurped up like two large noodles.

The boy released a sigh, followed by a large belch. Sora was smaller than Zexion, but felt more substantial. Maybe because he didn't start to fade the moment he hit the Replica's stomach. Sora would take a little longer to digest and be absorbed.

The silver-haired boy put a hand on his swollen stomach. He knew Sora was asleep, and wouldn't feel a thing while he digested. It was better that way. Then, as his stomach slowly churned the keyblade hero away, he would be absorbed, all of him becoming one with the clone that shared his best friend's face.

***

"He's going to eat Sora?" screamed Namine, after Axel finished explaining what the replica intended.

"He wants to destroy the real Riku in an effort to become real," said Axel. "But he can't defeat the real as he is now. He thinks that by absorbing Sora he'll be strong enough."

"What?" came another voice. Both turned to see Riku, the real Riku, standing in the door way. "Where's Sora? We have to save him!"

"You're too late," said Axel. "The replica has already absorbed him."

"There's still hope," said Namine. "You'll have to face the Replica. If you can absorb him, he'll become a part of you, and so will Sora."

"Absorb him?" he asked. "How would I do that, and how would that help Sora?

"I can release Sora's heart from within you, and he will reform just as he was before the Replica consumed him," said Namine. "To absorb him, you will have to eat the replica. When he begins to fade you'll be able to fit him into your mouth. You just have to swallow, then he'll fade into you. First, you'll have to defeat him, bring him to the point of fading."

"And if I lose, the Replica will eat me. Then Sora and I will both be lost," said Riku. "Well I guess in that case, I can't lose."

"Good luck with that," said Axel. It looked like things might work out according to plan after all. Now, it was time for him to get out of there. The Nobody opened a portal and vanished, leaving Castle Oblivion behind.

Riku knew the Replica would come to him, but that didn't mean he wanted to sit around waiting. Instead he went to seek it out, wherever it was hiding. He was just about to search the Twilight Town mansion when Repli-ku came to him.

"Hold it!"

Riku turned, and stared down his double.

"Hmm, you've changed," said the copy, "your own darkness doesn't frighten you anymore."

"How can you tell?" asked Riku.

"I'm you," said the Replica.

"No, I'm me," said Riku.

" 'I'm me' he says," the Replica mocked. "Must be nice being real. A fake like me could never get away with saying that. That's right, I'm a phony. A fake! The way I look, the way I feel. Everything I remember! Even this new found power!" The replica allowed the power he'd acquired form Sora and Zexion to ripple around him.

Energy radiated off of his body. The sight was enough to make Riku's mouth fall open, as his eyes widened. "Power you got from consuming Sora?" snapped Riku.

"I didn't have a choice," retorted the Replica, "I thought by finding some new strength, I could finally be someone. Someone who is not at all you! But nothing changed, I'm still just empty," he said, clasping his fist over his heart. "Everything about me is borrowed! As long as you're around, I'll never be more than a shadow. But guess what, Riku," he said, "you're not only one who's changed."

Then the Replica summoned not only Soul Eater, but a keyblade as well, Sora's keyblade.

"Two?" asked Riku. So that was one of the effects of absorbing Sora's power. It didn't matter, he'd still beat him. He had to; Sora needed him.

The two clashed, duel-wielded sword and keyblade, against Riku's one wing shaped weapon. Riku charged forward.The copy had devoured Sora, and this was his only chance to save him. He poured all his rage into his attack, swinging his blade upward in a low blow to make it difficult for the duel wilder to block. The Replica moved backwards, out of range, then leaped forward, both blades poised to strike. Riku raised Soul Eater, and braced himself to block the strike. Weapons clashed, then broke away.

They came at each other again and again. Their blades sang as they sliced through the air, sometimes connecting blade to blade, and other times connecting with each other. In the air and on the ground, they circled, ran, and leaped at one another. It didn't matter that his double was stronger, nor did Riku pay any heed to his exhaustion or pain. He continued to attack the Replica, as vicious as he was persistent.

Riku brought Soul Eater down towards his double, who blocked with both blades. The Replica brought crossed his weapons and brought them up in front of himself, catching Riku's weapon in the crook of the X between them. Riku lunged forward, thrusting his blade towards the Replica's heart. Teal eyes widened, and the Replica let out a gasp as his weapons vanished. He stumbled backwards, then fell. Then, he simply lay there on his back, spent and broken. Soon to fade.

Riku knelt beside the Replica.

The clone looked up at Riku. "So," he said, "this is the end?"

"I'm going to eat you," said Riku, "to absorb you. Then Sora's heart will rest within me until I set him free."

"Figures," scoffed the Replica. "Figures. But I'm not afraid. Good riddance to an artificial life."

It was now or never. Riku had to eat the other. It was the only way. He lifted up his double's head, and opened his mouth. Namine said he'd be able to do this. Riku brought the other Riku's head up and began to suck the Replica down as it faded, swallowing down all that was there. Swallowing all of him into his stomach.

When he had finished, Riku looked down at himself. There was still a bulge in his belly, but he was sure the replica would completely fade away soon.

Then, from within him, his copy spoke. "You know, this is okay" he said, "I never had a real heart. Even what I'm feeling now is probably fake."

"What are you feeling?" asked Riku.

"What happens when someone who's not real dies?" he asked. "Where will my heart go? That is, if it doesn't disappear completely."

"It'll go somewhere," Riku assured him, "probably the same place as my heart."

"Heh, how original," he scoffed, "oh, well."

Then he fell silent and dissolved into Riku. The silver-haired boy stood, and put a hand on his heart. "You're safe now, Sora," he said, "inside of me."

Riku returned to Namine. She stood waiting in the white room beside the giant white pod. "You won," she said. "I knew you would."

He smiled at her in return. "Thanks for the confidence," he said. "Now how I do return Sora to normal?"

"Close your eyes. Find Sora's heart within you, focus on letting it go."

Riku did as she said, then, from within his chest, out floated Sora's glowing pink heart. It floated into the center of the flower shaped pod, which slowly closed around it. Then it hovered there a moment, and in a flash of light, Sora reappeared, floating inside the pod. Sora's eyes were closed, and he wasn't moving.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Riku, taking a step towards the pod.

"Nothing," said Namine, "he's just asleep. To get his memories back."


End file.
